At present, the high-definition video monitoring technology has gradually become a popular application in the security prevention monitoring industry, where the application scenarios include urban monitoring, road monitoring, large business district monitoring, industrial district monitoring and the like.
High-definition digital video signals are generally transmitted at present in a transmission scheme of Video Graphics Array (VGA). With the transmission scheme of VGA, RGB (i.e., red, green and blue) signals in the original high-definition digital video signal are modulated in a frequency range of a video baseband signal and then transmitted respectively over three coaxial cables. However in this transmission scheme, the loss of signal transmission increases when the transmission distance becomes longer, thus making it more difficult to synchronize the RGB signals and degrading the image quality, so that the high-definition digital video signals can not be transmitted for a long distance.
Apparently there is a problem that the high-definition digital video signals can not be transmitted for a long distance in the existing high-definition digital video monitoring technology.